The Fairy Princess
by lottie11
Summary: The school play is coming up and Kari really wants the main part,OOC, COMPLETED
1. The plays begining

Please review and tell me what you think its not very long by the way but enjoy!  
  
The Fairy Princess  
  
"The school play cast list is up!" Kari heard someone shout across the crowded  
  
coridoor. Instantly everyone started to push their way towards the board where the  
  
results would be shown. Kari stared at the board.  
  
"Did you get a part?" TK came up behind her, she turned around and looked at him  
  
"I only got a stupid fairy follower." She started to sulk "The main fairy princess went  
  
to her!" and she jerked her thumb towards a group of girls containing Amanda. Kari  
  
didn't like Amanda as she had once asked TK out on a date, Amanda didn't think  
  
much of Kari either. She pushed past her while saying in a taunting voice  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure your actings fine they just didn't want ugly people on the  
  
stage." Kari lunged at her but TK pulled her back  
  
"There's no point, you know it will only make things worse."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later on in Karis room  
  
Kari stormed around talking to no one in particular "I wanted the part of the fairy  
  
princess! I wanted to wear the wings and the crown and have lots of fairy followers. I  
  
hope that on the day Amanda falls sick, falls sick with huge spots big and red, and has  
  
to go to hospital so I can be the Fairy Princess! I don't want to be anything at all if I  
  
cant be the part I want." Then the door clicked open and Tai and Davis stood in the  
  
doorway  
  
"Hey Kari heard you talking whats going on?"  
  
"Nothing." And Kari faced away from them as a signal for them to leave.  
  
"I know your upset about not being the fairy princess," Tai said "But at least you got a  
  
part." Davis then cut in,  
  
"Yeah I wanted to be the fairy princess to." And he started jumping round the room  
  
holding and imagininary wand and patting Kari and Tai on the head while singing a  
  
silly song. Kari couldn't stop herself from laughing but as soon as they left she sank  
  
into aother mood of dispair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On the day of the performance  
  
Kari was sitting getting ready to be a fairy follower in the play she was still upset  
  
about not being chosen for the main part and now was having problems with  
  
something else.  
  
"I don't want to wear my hair in bunichies. Why can't I wear my hair down like the  
  
fairy princess?"  
  
"I think you look fine." A voice behind her said. Kari swung round, it was TK "I  
  
came to wish you good luck before the performance." And he gave her a quick kiss  
  
and turned to leave. Then Matt came bursing in.  
  
"You'll never guess what I just heard," He said in an excited tone "Amanda can't  
  
come in and they are going to have to find a different fairy Princess!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooo, will Kari get the part of the Fairy Princess. Please review I will update soon.  
  
Oh yeah I don't own digimon or w/e. 


	2. The wish

Chapter two Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. Please please review  
  
The teacher came into the dressing room a few minutes later looking rather flustered, she looked around and spotted Kari then she rushed over to her. "Kari, we need a new fairy princess, would you . ." Kari didn't let the teacher finish  
  
"I would love to be the fairy princess." She blabbed out. The teacher looked at her slightly surprised. "Errm Kari dear, I think you have the wrong idea I wanted you to find Shelly to ask her if she could be the fairy princess." Kari looked back at the teacher utterly crestfallen, she was about to cry so she looked down at the floor and muttered "Yeah, I'll do that." But as soon as the teacher left she looked around at the room full of girls dressed as fairies and boys as elves and all other different things and she thought to herself.  
  
~*~ Shelly shouldn't get the part I want it, it wouldn't matter if I just had this one thing . . .would it? ~*~  
  
so after a while Kari went to the teachers office and Knocked on the door. A frustrated voice from inside said "Come in, come in!!!" Kari entered and said in a quiet voice, with her fingers crossed behind her back  
  
"Shelly has just fallen in. And errr. . . she asked if I could be the fairy princess." The teacher who obviously was to busy to listen bustled her out saying, "yes, yes go and get Amanda's costume on and look over the words, you can take the script on stage!" And Kari found the office door being slammed on her face. Then Davis dressed in a green costume with pointy shoes came running down the corridor, "Hey Shelly has just fallen ill and they need a replacement!" Kari was gob- smacked  
  
"Hey Kari what's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Kari shook her head and replied to him "Yeah I'm ok I got the part of the fairy princess" "Wooooooooo, go you." That was the kind of response Kari had been looking for she smiled and set off to get changed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The first scene of the play  
  
Kari stood on the stage with the lights blinking at her, she has a script in one hand and a wand in the other. She looked around, she was confused, why had her lies and wishes come true? What had happened to Amanda and Shelly? She knew the only reason why she was standing here dressed as a princess in a long pink dress was because she had lied she had wished for horrible things she had done wrong,  
  
there was only one way to fix this she shut her eyes. Immediately, the audience started muttering but Kari kept on wishing and wishing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I wish that none of this had ever happened. I wish that none of this had ever happened. I wish that none of this had ever happened. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a busy corridor. Then she heard a cry. "The school play cast list is up!" Kari barged her way to the front of the queue and stared up at the board. There was her name in big Letters. KARI KAMIYA - THE FAIRY PRINCESS Kari smiled to herself she really had earned this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this is a bit of a random ending but just use your imagination or something, I know the characters are a bit wrong but please please review. 


	3. don't read this

This is just a random little thing to say that Kari did really well as the main part and went out on a date with TK after the performance. 


End file.
